universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Thanos
On Screen Appearance 1 Portal Thanos enters through a portal On Screen Appearance 2 ThanosCopter Thanos drops by from his ThanosCopter Special Attacks Infinite Stones Whatever Thanos is used into battle, an Infinity Stone is summoned onto the stage, with one of them being under Thanos controlled with the other 5 being summoned one by one for a while. Thanos styles are collection six of them for ultimate power by stoning theirs into the Infinity Stone, which causes effort onto the opponents. However, they can be also be used for the opponents. Each stone have different effort when Thanos or the opponent used it until they suffer many damages or KO’ed. Neutral B - Gauntlet Stone Thanos use one of the Infinity Stones in the Gauntlet onto the opponent. Each Infinity Stone have different effort when used against opponents and if two or more are inside the Infinity Gauntlet, they can be switch by shielding. Power Stone Thanos charged a fireball with the Power Stone as he launches him onto the opponent forward. If the opponent holds the Power Stone, it increases the opponents attack, where a normal attack can destroy any projectiles in their way by one strike. Space Stone Thanos attract the opponent closer as he wraps a few rocks above theirs. If the opponents hold the Space Stone, it creates a great force field onto the opponents, increased their defensive while reflecting projectiles. Reality Stone Thanos form a missile forward as he launches it forward. The Missile has a random effort, being fire, ice or lightning. If the opponents hold the Reality Gem, they're starting to enter into an invisibility statue, avoiding any random effort with every move. Soul Stone Thanos punch the opponents forward as he starts draining the opponent health away, healing yourself by absorbing. If the opponents hold the Soul Gem, it’s can restores the opponent's health for an short period of time. Time Stone Thanos blast the opponent forward as it reduces the opponent’s speed for an short period of time. If the opponents hold the Time Stone, it increases the opponent's speed and movement, which also effort the move. Mind Stone Thanos blast the opponents forward as it’s reserve the opponents' control for a short period of time. If the opponent hold the Mind Stone, it’s can increase the power of any projectiles, being easily charged and increase the effort of them. Side B - Death Sphere Thanos charged a bubble upward as he punches it onto the opponents. This projectile can trap opponents as it slowly damages theirs during the effort. The opponents can be attacked and shaken off but prevents the victim from move around. There can only be one sphere to trap the opponents, the rest can only be blasted for little damage. Up B - Titan Crusher Thanos launch himself upward as he rushes onto the opponents. Any opponents caught in this crossfire will get an flurry of massive damage cause under impact. It’s an effort of this attack while good, can effort the length of the launch of the recover launch of the moves, so it’s have to be a balance between recovery and attacking. Down B - Titan Waves Thanos stomps onto the ground as it sends a small wave of magma rocks onto the opponents. This move is uninterruptable as it has Super Armor during the attack. While your opponents can try to interrupt the wave by attacking, it’s most likely resulted in getting damage or buried in the ground. The move also has a middle range to it at a cost of speed. Final Smash (With 1-5 Stones) - Moon Destroyer This Final Smash happen if Thanos didn’t have all of the Infinity Stones. Thanos look at the moon as he furiously blasts it, ripping the entire moon to land down onto the stage. The meteor showers begin to rain down onto the stage, damaging opponents. All of the meteors can rain down in close or far away from each other to make things unpredictable. After 8 seconds, the Final Smash ended. Final Smash (Hidden: With All 6 Stones) - The Snap This Final Smash happen if Thanos did have all of the Infinity Stones, which is the most different one to get. Thanos become fully power the Infinite Gauntlets with all of the Infinity Stones as he snap his figure, creating the flash of the whole stage. All of the opponents in the screen start to disintegrate, instant killing out all opponents in the resulted before. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: (Growls) StarKOSFX: (Screams) ScreenKOSFX: (Grunts) Taunts Up: (Raises his gauntlet and the infinity stone(s) glow) Sd: You should've gone for the head! Down: Reality is often disappointing... Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: I am...Inevitable! Victory 2: You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me! Victory 3: Gamora: Did you do it? 'Thanos:'Yes... 'Gamora:'What did it cost? 'Thanos:'Everything... Lose: (Turn to dust) Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Marvel Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Villains Category:Non-Human Category:Badass Category:Male Category:Legend Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Adult Category:Titan Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:ARC Favorites Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Large Category:Heavy Weight Category:Strong Character Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Blue Category:Yellow Category:Purple Category:Mugen Category:The None Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:OP as FUCK! Category:MOVESET TO OP PLZ NERF Category:Internet Meme Category:Giant Characters Category:Monster Category:People who beat Chuck Norris Category:Brute Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Anti Villains Category:Omnipotent Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:People who you do not want to mess with Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Iron Man Category:People who use big words Category:Soup lover Category:Genocidalist Category:Time Travelers Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Universal Crusade Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Lawl Atoms